Forced Entry
by lederra
Summary: Martin Delaney's POV of what he did to D.C.Mickey Webb and why. This is a reposting of my original story that was on this site.It might pass for a T rating but to be on the safe side I have made it an M rating for the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Forced Entry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Bill characters. Only any OC's are mine.

A/N This is a reposting and revamping of the original story that I had on this site until recently, it was deleted because it had a sex scene in it and therefore it considered to be against the rules of this site. I am therefore reposting it without the sex scene, this was my first fanfic for the Bill and is the prequel to Falling Down.

SUMMARY: Martin Delaney is sentenced to prison for his crimes and this is his POV of how he got to where he is now and his views on Mickey Webb.

* * *

Crown Court, London.

The trial of Martin Delaney had had a lot of press coverage not because he was charged with theft and GBH which had this been the case, the papers would have probaly ignored the case but because he was charged with raping a male Metropolitan Police Officer. He was brought back into the court where his trial had been going on for the last two weeks to be told that the jury after only 45 minutes deliberation had come to their verdict. The whole court it seemed had held their breathe as the foreman of the jury stood to announce their decision on the sentencing of Martin Delaney.

The foreman of the jury glanced at the prisoner as he stood up and saw that Delaney was smirking at him, confident that he was about to get away with what he had done. He honestly believes that the jury has voted in his favour the foreman thought to himself as he looked at the defendant, turning back to the court attendant in front of him who was waiting to ask him for the jury's decision.

"On the charge of Theft, how do you find the defendant Martin Delaney?...Guilty or Not Guilty?"

"Guilty."

"On the charge of Grevious Bodily Harm, how do you find the defendant Martin Delaney?...Guilty or Not Guilty?"

"Guilty."

"On the charge of Rape, how do you find the defendant Martin Delaney?...Guilty or Not Guilty?"

"Guilty."

The court room erupted in cheers as the guilty verdict was passed on all three offences against Martin Delaney and it took the judge some time to get order back into the court room. The courtroom became silent again as the members of the public and Martin Delaney waited to hear what the sentence would be. The defendant Martin Delaney looked across the court room from where he was standing in the dock at one of the witnesses D.C. Webb whom he glared at. His attention being brought back to the judge when he heard his name.

"Martin Delaney you have been found guilty by this court of the following crimes, Theft, Grevious Bodily Harm and Rape. You will serve a sentence of no less than 10 years. Have you anything to say before you are taken down?"

Delaney was silent as he glared at the judge.

"Take the prisoner away."

As Martin Delaney was led away to begin his ten year prison sentence he looked up at Detective Constable Mickey Webb of the Metropolitan Police Force and gave him a look that was pure evil and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Forced Entry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Bill characters, any OC's are mine. I do not make any money from these stories.

A/N: This is a reposting of the original story that I had on this site with out the sex scene that was in the original that got it deleted. This was my first fanfic for the Bill. If you have time at the end please review and let me know what you think.

Summary: Martin Delaney's trial for what he did to Mickey.

**WARNING: THERE IS A SMALL AMOUNT OF STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

After he was shown to his cell that would be his home for the next ten years according to those in charge, Delaney thought back to the first time that he had met Detective Constable Mickey Webb. He had been pursued by a couple of coppers when he had left the scene of an accident and had almost gotten away when another car stopped in front of him blocking his escape. The two bitches who had been pursuing him in the police car jumped out to apprehend him as did the two in the car in front that was blocking his escape, another bitch and a bloke. He hadn't taken much notice of the bitches but the male officer, he noticed, was of a slight build with blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

When he challenged me, I pulled out the knife that I had on me and waved it at him and the three bitches, they all stepped back as I yelled at them to back off.

"I'LL CUT YOU." Waving the knife about so they could see I was serious.

"HEY...HEY...YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO DO THAT IN FRONT OF THREE OFFICERS." The male officer shouted at me.

He yelled at me to put the knife down and when I didn't, he along with one of the bitches tackled me to the ground.

I was arrested and then taken to the Sun Hill police station in Cranley. Where I was booked in and then taken to a cell and left for an hour before I was then taken to an interview room to be questioned by D.C. Mickey Webb. I refused to cooperate with him, he didn't like that. He found it fustrating, I could see how much it annoyed him that I refused to play the good little prisoner who would do as he was told. In no time, the interview ended and I was hauled up to be taken back to my cell.

"Put me back inside D.C. Webb and I swear I will make you wish you had never met me."

I glared at him as they took me out of the interview room but before they could place me back in the cell, a large group of people were brought in by other officers and I heard D.C. Webb order the sargent on the duty desk to chuck me back in the cells. The sargent in question was distracted by another who needed her help and she handed her clipboard with names on it to another officer who was manning the desk as well but had not heard what Webb had said to her concerning me. When he called out the name of another prisoner on the list that they were releasing, I stepped forward and informed him that I was the guy. Leaving the station and disapearing before he realised that he had released the wrong prisoner.

By the time it had been realised that I had escaped, I was long gone.

The following day I tracked D.C. Webb and one other officer who was a right bitch when they went to see my mother, while they were inside I wrecked his car. Smashing the windscreen and pouring acid over the paintwork. When they appeared out the front of where my mum lived, Webb spotted me and ran towards where I was parked but I drove off before he could recapture me. As I drove away I heard him bang on the side of the van I was driving with his fists, shouting at me to stop but I just carried on. Smiling to myself, there would be plenty of time for Mickey webb and me to get to know one another, I had already planned what I was going to do to him, after I had dealt with that whore and bitch at the flower shop, McGowan's wife.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: There will be some strong language in this chapter.

* * *

After taking care of the McGowan bitch I went back to stalking D.C Webb and tracked him and the bitch to the hospital, they had gone to see that McGowan bitch. They were completely unaware that I was following them, bloody useless pair of coppers the pair pf them. I thought again of how I was going to make D.C. Webb pay for what he had done to me and how I was going to wipe that cocky grin off his face, shatter his confidence as a 'man'. I could just settle for a good beating but no I had something special planned for him, just the thought of what I was going to do to him made me smile.

I stayed a little longer at the hospital watching them both interview McGowans stupid wife before slipping away, I had a envelope to deliver to Sun Hill police station, for D.C. Webb. It was a pity that I would not get to see his face when he opened it I thought but there would be time to see his face again later on.

It did not take me long to deliver the envelope and I then went to Larkmead train station to use one of the credit cards I had stolen, knowng full well that the police would track it there. I was hoping it would be Mickey Webb who would turn up, I had laid my plans very carefully. Scouting out the near by industrial site and had found an abandoned that was perfect for what I had in mind. All I had to do now was wait.

I didn't have long to wait, less than two hours after I got there I spotted D.C Webb as he came out of the station talking to someone on the phone probaly one of his colleagues I thought. I watched him for a few moments and then shouted his name.

"MR WEBB."

He turned and saw me on the other side of the road and as he ran towards me, I took off making sure that he was following behind me. I ran round the corner down the road towards the industrial site with D.C Webb chasing after me. He was not far behind me as I ran up the stairs at the side of the abandoned warehouse I had picked. He lost sight of me when I ran inside the building but I could still see him, he was trying to call for back up on his mobile but he had no signal on it.

He put his phone away into his pocket and moved further into the building, I had him just where I wanted him. As I stepped out of the shadows from where I had been watching him he turned and saw me, shouting at me.

"GET YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM." Stepping back but keeping his eyes on me.

"I SAID HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM," he repeated.

Before he could react, I had brought up the shovel that I had in my hands and hit him on the side of his head with it. He struggled to remain standing and conscious but the force of the blow that I had hit him with was too much. He staggered about for a few moments, banging into things before finally falling to the ground his eyes fluttering shut as darkness descended on him.

xXx

D.C. Webb regained consciousness after I had lifted his limp and lifeless body up onto a work bench from where he had slumped to the floor. I had him bent over lying on the work bench and was tying his wrists to the vices attached to the table when he opened his eyes slowly.

"What are you doing to me?" he demanded, trying desperately to free his wrists from the ropes that were holding him secure but it was no use, they held him tightly.

"Just making you a little more comfortable." I told him.

He was scared I could see it on his face and hear it in his voice, he didn't know what I was going to do to him and he was terrified. That made me smile, I was glad he was scared, he had every right to be considering what I had planned for him.

I strode about the room staring down at him, letting him feel the menacing atmosphere that was in the room.

"I've been looking forward to seeing you again D.C Webb." I said to him, "Or perhaps I should call you Mickey."

He struggling against the ropes and I could hear his phone ringing in the back pocket of his jeans, I reached into his pocket, caressing him as I did so. He was shaking with fear and I could see tears running down his face, soon those tears would not be tears of fear I thought but of pain. The idea that I had power over him filled me with excitement.

As I checked his phone, I could see it was someone called Jack calling, I switched the phone off and 'accidently' dropped it.

"We don't want any interruptions now do we."

"WHOOPS." I said as I stomped by boot down on it, smashing it to bits.

Mickey was still struggling to get out of the ropes that were binding him to the table as I walked menacingly around him, glaring at him and shouting.

"FIRST IT WAS RACHEL...THEN THE LOVELY JANE...WELL NOW IT'S YOUR TURN."


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey was struggling harder to get out of the ropes that were holding him when he heard me shout it was his turn. He was sobbing in fear and trying to get free but I knew he wouldn't be able to, I tied the ropes too well. I kept circling the table like a predator waiting to jump its prey, he tried reasoning with me.

"You're not going to get away with this Delaney...I've already radioed my position...Police will be swarming here any minute."

I continued to walk around the table, swinging my arms in a arch as I did so.

"Oh well...I can't hear anything." I taunted him as I leant over him. "Can You?"

"Let me up...I promise you they are on their way."

Mickey continued to struggle but it was futile, he was bricking it and it gave me such an immense feeling of pleasure to see.

"OH YOU, seem very certain." I snarled at him.

Mickey tried desperately to reason with me again, trying another tact.

"Alright...alright...What have we got on you...an assault...theft..."

"I've been thinking about you Mickey."

Mickey closed his eyes and tried to get control of his fear and breathing but I could see that he was having very little success.

I moved behind him so I could lean over him, he could feel my weight on his back and I knew he could feel something else as well, his helplessness had excited me. I felt him tense as he finally realised with horror what I had planned for him as I reached forward and unbuttoned his jeans before yanking his jeans and underwear down exposing him.

Feelings of being powerful filled me as I looked down at the trembling man beneath me, his body was slick with sweat and he was crying gut wenching sobs.

"Relax," I told him, "You might enjoy it."

xXx

When I finished teaching D.C. Webb a lesson, he would not forget in a hurry. I left him where he was still tied and bent over the table, his jeans and underwear around his ankles. He just lay there broken and brutalised and I contemplated phoning his nick, so his colleagues could come and rescue him and find him looking like that. How embarressing and degrading that would be for him but then I thought 'no', it would be more fun waiting and watching as his world fell apart, all the while his colleagues wondering and not knowing the reason for it.

As I remained there in the shadows watching, I saw him stir and start pulling at the ropes once more as he tried to get free, he was almost frantic in his attempts to get the ropes off his wrists. Eventually I saw him manage to slip one rope off and that the rope was slick with blood, he had rubbed his wrist raw trying to get free. I thought to myself 'thats going to sting in the morning'. Mind you, compared to the pain he was in now, that would seem like nothing.

As he managed to free his other hand, I noticed his body judder with shock as he pushed himself slowly and with difficulty up from the table and see his face as it twisted in a grimace of pain, as he closed his eyes briefly. He reached down slowly while he was still leaning against the table to pull his jeans and underwear up and I felt a sense of satisfaction as I heard him whimper but before he could do his jeans up his legs gave way under him and he collapsed onto the floor.

"MICKEY?"

I heard someone shouting his name outside and I realised that I had stayed too long. One of his colleagues had found the warehouse and was just outside, effectively cutting off my escape route. As I slipped further back into the shadows, my foot knocked against something causing it to fall to the ground with a loud noise. The officer outside heard the commotion and entered the building, his asp out and called again.

"MICKEY?"

I saw Mickey's body jerk as he realised that one of his colleagues had found him and saw the officer as he moved his flashlight in Mickey's direction, the light hit upon Mickey where he was sat with his knees pulled up from the floor and I heard the concern in his friends voice as he asked him if he was alright.

"GET OUT."

I heard Mickey shout at his colleague.

"Are you alright Mickey?"

"I'm alright...just get outside."

I could see the uniformed officer looking at Mickey oddly and could clearly see the concern in his eyes. I knew he could see that Mickey's clothes were undone and could see what he was thinking. When he left, I saw Mickey do up his clothes and with a shaky breath stood slowly as he pulled himself with some difficulty into a standing position. He was totally unaware that I was still in the warehouse with him, watching him from the shadows and as he stumbled past me I so wanted to reach out and touch him. Scare him even more but I didn't.

When he eventually managed to make it out of the door, I could see his shadow in the window on the other side of it. I could hear the officer again asking him if he was alright. I couldn't hear all the conversation but I heard Mickey tell him that I had shown up early and had hit him over the head with something. I saw the other copper reach for and grab his wrist and Mickey jerking it back as though he had burned him.

His friend and colleague wanted to call an ambulance for him but Mickey insisted that he was fine and I heard him say to him.

"You give me a lift home...yeah."

The other officer insisted on calling CAD though and letting them know that Mickey was alright.

"Yeah but don't make a big deal out of it." Mickey told him.

When they both left, I waited a few minutes to be sure they had gone before I left myself, telling myself that I would be seeing D.C webb again before too long!


	5. Chapter 5

The following day I watched Mickey through some binoculars from the rooftop of some flats opposite the police station. He had arrived later than usual for him and I had thought for a moment that he was not going to turn up for work. He was sitting on a wall out at the back of the station where they parked their vehicles. He looked like he had not slept all night, as if he had something on his mind that kept him from getting any sleep.

The officer who I had seen the night before at the warehouse came out of the station and sat near Mickey who I saw get up and move away from him, standing in front of him so he could see where he was. He was ever so jumpy and the other officer could see this, he looked like he wa asking him some questions, he slapped Mickey on the arm and I saw Mickey step back from him. I could see him giving Mickey a weird look and could almost see him figuring out what I had done to Mickey. I could see it in his eyes through the binoculars, it made me smile to think of the terror that Mickey was going through, wondering if people could see him for what he was. It made me really smile.

A little while later I saw Mickey leave the station and get into his car. He must be off on an enquiry or something I thought. I left the roof to go and watch my other intended victim, Mickey would wait for another day.

xXx

The following day when I went to watch my other soon to be victim, I saw Mickey watching him as well. He had not noticed me come up behind him, well he didn't until my foot snapped a twig behind him. Hearing the snapping noise, he whirled around and saw me. His eyes widened in alarm and I saw the look of loathing on his face for me. He ran towards me intending to take me down but I was too strong for him until he was able to get in a lucky punch.

As I lay slightly stunned on the ground, I laughed at him and told him he was weak and that I would always have something over him. He stamped down on my arm with his foot, breaking it or at least it felt like it. As he stood there staring down at me, I could see the loathing he had for me on his face, I sneered at him, telling him what I thought of him and he snapped.

"You are nothing but a sick, sick man Delaney."

He sneered back at me but he was still scared, I could hear it in his voice. I heard his phone ringing from where he dropped it and as he went to pick it up, he turned his back on me. I got up and ran purposely knocking him over, I could hear him crashing through the undergrowth behind me as he chased after me and calling on his phone for backup. As I came to a clearing with some buildings in it, I saw other coppers closing in on me. One of them knocked me to the ground shouting that I was under arrest.

Just then Mickey arrived and as I was being led away I shouted it wasn't over and then I revealed to the coppers present that I had raped Mickey. The look of devastation on his face at his colleagues finding out what I had done to him gave me another thrill of pleasure. I could see the looks they were giving him, looks of disbelief but it was his reaction that I was more interested in and the fact that from the look on his face, I knew that the information I had just given his colleagues had crushed him. He couldn't look them in the eyes and they knew then that what I had blurted out was the truth.

xXx

At the station, the doctor on duty checked my arm to check it was not broken and confirmed it wasn't. While I was being examined I could hear coppers out in the hallway, talking about Mickey. I smiled, the news about him was spreading like wild fire throughout the station, the thought of it made me happy.

I cherished the thought that he would be so broken by this that he would never be able to hold his head up in public again or at least not in this station anyway. Mind you I did tell him that I would make him wish he had never laid eyes in me and I have done just that. His life as he knew it is now over and he will never get over this, I am sure of it.

When I was taken to the cell I felt so powerful, I had destroyed a coppers life and career and could see the looks some of the coppers were giving me, some looked fearful but a few looked angry as well. I could see the loathing in their eyes but I didn't care, they were nothing compared to me. Nothing more than miniscule little ants that I could crush so easily.

I was kept at Sun Hill for about a day before I was up in court for my hearing to decide whether be walking free or kept on remand until my trial. I expected to walk but the judge believed the pigs when they said I was a flight risk and a threat to the public. I'm not a threat to the public, only those who cross me. I was remanded in custody until my trial.

xXx

My trial took place two months later and the papers had a field day when they found out my rape victim was a male police officer and they tried to make out that Mickey was lying about the rape because he had not reported it for 72 hours. My defense lawyers ripped him apart on the stand and I loved to see the discomfort and shame he felt at describing how I assaulted him.

The trial lasted for two weeks, evidence was given about my attack on that whore Rachel and the Mcgowen bitch but it was meaningless to me, I was more interested in what Mickey had to say when he gave his evidence and I had seen the fear in his eyes when he had stood in the witness box. Eventually all the evidence was presented to the court and my lawyers had cross examined the witnesses before they both turned to the court and the jury to give their final speeches.

The prosecution told them that I was a threat to society and that I would do it again, if they did not sentence me to prison. The only person I wanted to do it to again was Mickey so the rest of society was safe.

My defense told them I was a victim of society being prosecuted by the police and the lies they had made up about me.

When the jury came back from their deliberations about my fate, I believed I would walk. I never thought those SOB's would convict me and the judge would sentence me to 10 years. I have no intention of being imprisoned for the next ten years and the first I am going to do when I get out is pay Mickey another visit.

THE END.


End file.
